Sept14Updates
September 30th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Eyes Wide Shut Just Artsy? *Linkara: Top 15 Night Gallery Segments *Brows Held High: Beauty and the Beast Part 3 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 23 *Thumb Wars: Xbox 360 Retrospective *E-Heroes: The Manhole September 29th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cosmic Slam #1 *Specials: Doug on Eyes Wide Shut Orgies...sort of *Infomercialism: Doggie Doo *You Know Who: Time Heist *Comedism: The Simpsons Guy *MMO Grinder: Onigiri *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style September 28th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Flash Gorden with Linkara *Anime Abandon: Gunsmith Cats *The Good Hook: Bruce Almighty with Namio *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Boyhood *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 72 - Found Footage Lesbian September 27th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - iDiot *Renegade Cut: Mulholland Drive Parts 1 & 2 *Guru Reviews: Watch_Dogs Bad Blood Review *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Happy Viking & Rap Critic *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Disney Infinity 2.0 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Boxtrolls & The Equalizer *Diamanda Hagan: Shit People Who Comment on Hagan Reviews Say September 26th, 2014 *Music Movies: 7 Brides for 7 Brothers *Shark Jumping: New Fall Shows Part 1 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Lay's Do Us a Flavor *Vangelus: V-Build - Construct Bots Dino Riders *Word Funk: Dead Holograms *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues #3 September 25th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Linkara *Stuff You Like: Labyrinth 2nd Look *Projector: The BoxTrolls *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Super Smash Bros. 3DS Demo *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Shark Derby *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Zero Theorem *Nerd To The Third Power: Weapon Brown September 24th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Shock Treatment *Shameful Sequels: Angel Dog 2 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Hyrule Warriors *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Eclipse *Bootleg Zones: Galaxy Warriors Beasts *Anifile: Predator vs. Digimon September 23rd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Best Avatar Episodes *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor *Needs More Gay: Death Becomes Her *Some Guys I Know (show): So Last Tuesday *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 22 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Revenge of the Ninja September 22nd, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Destiny Review *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: First Contact *Infomercialism: EZ Comb *You Know Who: Listen *Vangelus Reviews: Legacy Lord Zedd *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 71 - Puntable Turkeys September 21st, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Star Trek Nemesis Nitpicks *Freeman's Mind: Episode 59 *Anime Abandon: Sol Bianca The Legacy *Last on the Bandwagon: MediEvil *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Walk Among the Tombstones & The Maze Runner September 20th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Super-Size Embalming with Fries *Brows Held High: Beauty and the Beast Part 2 *Thumb Wars: Destiny *Weekly Manga Recap: Bambino *Vangelus Reviews: Azrael Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) September 19th, 2014 *Rap Critic Reviews: Whatta Man by Salt N Pepa *The Reviewers: So What's the Deal with Caroline? *The Good Hook: Reggie's Prayer *Folding Ideas: Tell Me A Story *Projector: Pride *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 128 - Korra Book 3 Finale September 18th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Chick: Starscream *Shameful Sequels: X-Files 2 *Shark Jumping: Smash *Word Funk: I Know What You Did on Hoth *Brads Current Movie Reviews: No Good Deed *Nerd To The Third Power: The Fine Young Capitalists September 17th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: The Apple *Phelous (shows): The Grudge *Vangelus Reviews: Masterpiece Shafter (TFcon 2014) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Road Avenger (Road Blaster) September 16th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Worst Avatar Episodes *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): The 6th Day *Renegade Cut: Noah *Some Guys I Know (show): Perspective Man *You Know Who: Robot of Sherwood *Thumb Wars: Wii Retrospective Part 1 September 15th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sonic Super Special #7 *Specials: Doug Talks Top 11 Worst Avatars *Infomercialism: Wax Vac *Animenia: Ace Attorney *Projector: The Guest September 14th, 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Shake It Off by Taylor Swift *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tarzan 3D *Stuff You Like: Stardust *Anime Abandon: Space Adventure Cobra *Specials: Making of NC - Ghost Rider 2 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 70 - So Excited to Get Angry September 13th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - A Link to the Crash *Longbox of the Damned: LOTD 2014 Promo *Projector: Before I Go To Sleep *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Dolphin Tale 2 *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Happy Viking *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Engines of War September 12th, 2014 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adaptation Terrors of The Guyver Part 2 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 9-10 *The Good Hook: Extra - Oversold Stripper Origins *Brad Jones: Wizard World Chicago *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues #2 *Word Funk: Renegades of Funk September 11th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Our Lips Are Sealed *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Forrest Gump *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Identical & When the Game Stands Tall *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash Finale *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Joshua & Margaret Investigations September 10th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: At Long Last Love *Brows Held High: Beauty and the Beast Part 1 *Bootleg Zones: Galaxy Warriors *Guru Reviews: Tank Command Board Game *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Phelan Try Durian and Toxic Waste *MMO Grinder: Marvel Heroes *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Nemesis September 9th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ghost Rider 2 *Needs More Gay: Brokeback Mountain *Thumb Wars: PSP Retrospective *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Princess Day September 8th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #6 *Renegade Cut: Inception (Parts 3 & 4) *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Look at Doctor Who Season 21 *You Know Who: Into the Dalek *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash 10-12 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Thanks for the Crabapples, Giuseppe! September 7th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wickerman *Infomercialism: Waspinator *Specials: NC Commentary: Princess Diaries 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ocarina September 6th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - O Bajingo, Where Art Thou? *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Crawl September 5th, 2014 *Rap Critic Reviews: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *Specials: Making of NC - Princess Diaries 2 *The Good Hook: Hidden Rage *Music Movies: MM Outtakes Episodes 5-8 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - As Above, So Below *Weekly Manga Recap: Prison School *Nerd To The Third Power: Prof. Shyguy September 4th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Cut-Throats Nine *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Top 10 Comic Book Movies *Folding Ideas: Depression Quest *Projector: The Longest Week *Word Funk: Groin Stuff *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 69 - Immigration of the Daleks *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash Parts 7-9 September 3rd, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Devil Times Five *Shameful Sequels: Weekend at Bernie's 2 *Shark Jumping: Saved by the Bell TV Movie *Phelous (shows): MKC - The Serpent and the Ice *Anifile: 10 Anime Intros from Foreign Lands *Guru Reviews: Tetris Tower 3D Board Game *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Who Goes There Part 1 September 2nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Does American Beauty Still Hold Up? *Needs More Gay: The Wizard of Oz *Some Guys I Know (show): Some Fitness I Know *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - The Derp Crew Part 2 September 1st, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: SCI-Spy #6 *Specials: See NCs Early on Maker *Suede: XS - Fire and Ice *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who (Season 20) *You Know Who: Deep Breath Category:Updates